1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to railroad assembly and disassembly devices and more specifically it relates to a railroad pin removal system for efficiently removing a pin from a base plate of a railroad system so as to free the rail from the base plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Railroad systems have been in use for centuries and are generally regarded as an efficient means in which to transport goods, people or livestock over long or short distances. A railroad system generally includes two parallel rails in which the railroad cars or carriages travel along. Ties, which can be comprised of wood, metal or concrete among others, extend between and perpendicularly across the rails to maintain the rails a proper distance apart. Base plates are used to secure the rails to the ties. The base plates are secured atop the ties and include a flat upper surface to receive the rails.
A fastener is used to secure the rails to the base plate, wherein the head or portion of the fastener extends over an outer lip of the rail to clamp the rail down upon the base plate. Traditionally, fasteners may be comprised of spikes, lag bolts or pin clips. The present invention is focused around pin clips (i.e. pins) as utilizing pins allows for an easier insertion and removal of the pins from the base plate and thus an easier installation or removal of the rails from the base plate.
Various problems have still been associated with the removal of the pins in the past, in that a manual force is often used to remove the pins, which may become increasingly tiresome and require a large and costly workforce to remove or perform maintenance upon lengthy sections of railroad track. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved railroad pin removal system for efficiently removing a pin from a base plate of a railroad system so as to free the rail from the base plate.